Você pertence a Mim 2
by Cherrry-Bomb91
Summary: Eu sempre acreditei em contos de fada. E eu vivi o meu, no dia em que você me mostrou que me amava, assim como eu te amo. Mas eu descobri que nem tudo é um mar de rosas, e que a realidade pode ser muito dura e cruel. Eu espero que você nunca desista de mim, pois eu nunca vou desistir de você. Pois caso se você não lembra Sasuke Uchiha... Você ainda pertence a mim.
1. Mudanças

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Olá pessoal, saindo do último capítulo para o primeiro da segunda temporada :)  
Para aqueles que não sabem, tem que ler a primeira para vir para essa.  
Espero que gostem e boa leitura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1 – Mudanças.  
**

 **SAKURA**

A vida é sempre uma caixinha de surpresas, e quando a gente menos espera as coisas acontecem. E essa metáfora eu aplico em mim mesma. Eu passei minha adolescência toda amando uma pessoa que eu achava que não me via.

Engano meu.

Meu verão foi o melhor que eu já tive, e isso graças ao meu vizinho Sasuke que agora conhecido como _o meu namorado._

Sim estamos namorando e nem preciso falar desde quando. O baile iria ficar marcado para sempre em minha memória como o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

Namorar o Sasuke era algo inexplicável, era simplesmente maravilhoso. Nós passávamos muito tempo juntos, e pude conhecer mais dele além do que conheço, ele também pode me conhecer.

Saíamos muito para vários lugares; cinema, parque, sorveteria e assim se vai.

Ele sempre arrumava um jeito de me tirar de casa.

Meus pais aprovaram o namoro, quer dizer, minha mãe que amava o Sasuke. Papai hesitou um pouco dando diversos discursos para mim e Sasuke quando ele foi me pedir formalmente no outro dia, depois do baile.

Mamãe fez um almoço caprichado e ficou no pé de Sasuke o paparicando. Ela dizia o quanto ela torcia para que nos dois ficássemos juntos.

Sasuke gostava de ficar em minha casa, e percebi que ficávamos, mas na minha casa do que a dele. Mas isso não me deixava chateada por ele não me levar muita em sua casa. Eu sabia que ele tinha problemas com o pai.

O senhor Fugaku ficou furioso quando soube que Sasuke estava namorando comigo, e não a Ino. Dava para acreditar? Ele não sabia que aquela nojenta da Ino não queria o seu filho? Nem tudo é um mar de rosas, né?

Mas além de seu pai, tinha Itachi. Ele era legal e toda vez que ele nos via, ele dava os parabéns para o irmão por ter ficado comigo e não a Ino, que ele a apelidara carinhosamente de porca mal parida.

Tivemos muito momentos bons, como também tivemos momentos ruins, e todos por causa do senhor Uchiha.

Nas últimas semanas do verão, Sasuke teve uma enorme briga com o pai e saiu de casa. Lembro-me que fiquei desesperada quando eu não o encontrei em lugar nenhum. Liguei para seu amigo Naruto que com o tempo eu fui me enturmando com ele e ficamos amigos. Nós dois e Itachi que também estava preocupado com o irmão, saímos à madrugada de carro a procura do meu namorado. Aquela noite tinha sido a pior da minha vida. Depois de tanto rodarmos a cidade, nós o encontramos num beco sujo, caído no chão bêbado e drogado. Chorei muito nesse dia quando vi o estado Sasuke e sem saber o que fazer.

E isso foi uma das causas por termos nos mudados para Tóquio uma semana antes do combinado.

Eu passei em segundo lugar em medicina na melhor universidade de Tóquio. Meus pais ficaram muito felizes e tristes por que eu iria sair de Konoha e morar numa cidade grande, longe deles. Sasuke me convidou para morar com ele e Naruto, no apartamento do loiro. No começo eu fiquei receosa por morar com dois garotos, mas Sasuke deixara claro que tinha um quarto para mim. Contei a notícia para os meus pais que estavam economizando para me mandar dinheiro para pagar o aluguel de um quarto onde eu ficaria.

Papai odiou e bateu o pé dizendo que eu não iria morar no mesmo teto que meu namorado. Mas depois de tantas lamurias e pedidos e de Sasuke prometer de pés juntos que não iria fazer nada comigo e que eu teria meu próprio quarto, ele aceitou. Bem, não exatamente, pois mamãe respondeu por ele.

E agora eu estava aqui em Tóquio descarregando a mudança junto com Sasuke e Naruto. Eu estava olhando a bela visão da cidade pela janela, tinha subido com minhas malas para cima e eu olhei o pequeno cômodo aconchegante.

Senti os braços de Sasuke rodearem minha cintura e seu corpo colar atrás de mim. Aquele gesto, mesmo que seja íntimo e normal entre nós dois, ainda fazia meu coração bater mais forte.

\- Gostou da vista? - ele perguntou próximo ao meu ouvido, apoiando o seu queixo em meu ombro.

Sorri pondo minhas mãos em cima da deles que ainda me segurava.

\- Sim. Da para ver o quarteirão todo e uma parte da faculdade.

Sasuke me virou para ele e me beijou apaixonado. As borboletas no estomago sempre me deixava ansiosa. Segurei seus cabelos e o puxei mais para mais para mim. Suas mãos bobas desciam em minhas costas, puxando mais contra seu corpo.

\- Que droga! Vão para o quarto. - a voz de Naruto nos fez separar e o olhar para ele que entrava com algumas malas. - Porra teme me ajuda aqui!

\- Dobe a cada dia você está mais insuportável, sabia? - disse Sasuke se afastando de mim e indo ajudar ele com algumas malas que estavam caindo de seus braços.

\- Insuportável está você com essa melação toda. - Naruto olhou para mim. - Nada contra você Sakura, mas esse cara desde o dia que começou a namorar você, é só risinhos e eu já estou de saco cheio.

Sorri, sentindo minhas bochechas ficarem rosadas. Naruto ergueu suas costas para trás com as duas mãos na cintura.

\- Dobe você está precisando de uma namorada, para deixar de ser chato. - Sasuke falou jogando as malas do amigo no chão e caminhando até mim.

\- Eu tenho namorada, tá.

Sasuke olhou para ele com a sobrancelha erguida.

\- Não acredito que você ainda está com aquela garota virtual. Quero só ver se ela for uma gorda baranga com bigodes e cabelos no sovaco.

Não aguentei e caí na risada. Sasuke sabia ser cruel quando queria. Tadinho do Naruto.

\- A perola é uma flor de delicada, e não permito que você fale assim dela. - Naruto ralhou com a cara vermelha de raiva.

\- Naruto você nem viu quem é essa garota ainda. - disse Sasuke ao meu lado.

\- Mas vou conhecer. - ele pegou suas malas. - Vou para o meu quarto avisar a ela que eu cheguei.

Ele caminhou até sumir no corredor que eu ainda não entrei. Olhei para Sasuke.

\- É serio mesmo esse lance com essa tal perola? - perguntei fazendo Sasuke me olhar.

\- Pelo jeito é.

Soube que Naruto tinha um relacionamento com uma garota daqui de Tóquio a meses. Os dois se tratavam com nomes fakes e que nunca tinha se visto. Eu achava perigoso namoro pela internet, mas Naruto estava tão empolgado em conhecer essa Perola que é crime acabar com a felicidade dele com os perigos da internet.

\- Bom, eu torço pela garota ser linda e meiga. - falei fazendo meu namorado sorri sarcasticamente e me agarrar em seguida.

\- Você é tão inocente Sakura. - ele me deu um selinho.

\- Por quê? - perguntei sentindo meu cenho franzir. Não gostava que ele me chamasse de inocente.

\- Por que para mim essa Perola é um traveco disfarçado de mulher.

\- Ai Sasuke, que maldade. - afastei meu corpo um pouco para trás, e Sasuke gargalhou.

\- Estou falando sério. - ele disse convencido. - espere para você ver.

\- Não. Naruto é tão bonzinho que acho que essa Perola é uma garota bonita.

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

\- Você quer apostar?

\- Quero. - falei confiante, doida para quebrar a crista dele. - Cinquenta pratas.

Ele me fitou ansioso pela minha ousadia de desafiá-lo, e ergueu sua mão.

\- Fechado.

Apertei sua mão, e sorri.

\- Fechado.

Ele me puxou pela mão e me beijou novamente, e correspondi com vontade. Como era bom beijá-lo. Sasuke era perfeito, e o que estragava nele era ele ser convencido. Não sabia que ele era daquele jeito, e aquilo às vezes me irritava.

\- Venha, vou mostrar seu quarto.

O segui até um pequeno e estreito corredor onde tinha quatro portas e paramos em uma. Sasuke abriu a porta revelando um pequeno cômodo mobiliado com as minhas coisas que eu tinha mandado para cá. Havia algumas caixas minhas jogadas pelos cantos com os meus pertences, mas diante disso o quarto era aconchegante assim como o resto do apartamento.

\- É o quarto menor, desculpe.

\- É perfeito. - olhei para ele que estava na porta olhando o cômodo até parar em mim.

\- Se você quiser ainda esta em tempo em se mudar para o meu quarto. - percebi um sorriso sacana nos seus lábios enquanto ele se escorava no batente da porta com os braços cruzados.

\- Não acho uma boa ideia. - desviei meu olhar para uma caixa perto de seus pés. - Além do mais, eu gosto de ter o meu cantinho.

Sasuke descruzou os braços e veio até mim tomando-me em seus braços.

\- Mas ainda para mim você ficaria mais confortável no meu quarto. - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo arrepiar meus pelos do pescoço.

Que golpe baixo, aquele parte de meu corpo era mais sensível e ele sabia disso. Fechei os olhos.

Eu tinha mudado um pouco, como o modo como me vestir. Bom não andava que nem uma periguete, mas também não usava mais aquelas roupas largas. Eu ainda preferia meus tênis, mas coloquei sapatilhas como uso também, além de vestidos e shorts. Meus cabelos que eram longos agora estavam curtos com uma franja grande jogada para o lado. Eu usava maquiagem, mas pouca, só um batom e um lápis de vez em quando. Eu sempre queria ficar bonita para o Sasuke e isso meio que levantou minha autoestima. E isso era bom.

\- Você não esta se comportando como você falou para os meus pais que iria se comportar. - disse rapidamente ainda com os olhos fechados, sentindo os efeitos de ter Sasuke muito perto de mim.

Ele afastou seu rosto um pouco para me olhar. Abri meus olhos encontrando os seus, me fitando de um jeito sério.

\- Você esta com medo de mim, Sakura?

\- Medo? Não. Por que eu teria medo de você? - perguntei, sentindo um arrepio em meu corpo. Eu sabia o que ele queria falar.

\- Não vou forçar você a fazer nada. - ele disse sério. - Nós já conversamos isso há algum tempo, se lembra?

Como eu me lembrava. Foi à conversa mais constrangedora, pelo menos para mim. Sasuke tratava aquele assunto com tanta tranquilidade diferente de mim que gaguejada e ficava toda tímida quando eu falava aquela palavra. Como eu era idiota. Mas eu não tenho culpa dele ser mais experiente do que eu, que ainda estou descobrindo os valores de ter uma pessoa ao seu lado.

\- Bom, vou deixar você terminar de arrumar suas coisas. - ele disse se afastando de mim. - Ah. O quarto da frente ao seu, é o meu. O do meu lado é do Naruto e a porta ao lado do seu é o banheiro.

\- Entendi.

Ele sorriu minimamente antes de sair do meu quarto fechando a porta e me deixando sozinha com a bagunça que estava para arrumar.

Suspirei pesadamente me jogando na cama, imaginando em como seria daqui para frente morar no mesmo teto que Sasuke.

 **Continua.**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que me dizem do capítulo?  
Sasuke bem atiradinho, né?  
Quem ganhará as cinquenta pratas, Sasuke ou Sakura?  
Quem será essa Perola?  
Quero ver seus comentários e em breve estarei de volta.  
Bjs.


	2. Descontrolando

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Boa Leitura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2 – Descontrolando.  
**

 **SASUKE**

Nunca pensei que fosse amar uma pessoa como eu estava amando Sakura Haruno. Esses dois meses que passaram me fez refletir de como eu pude viver aquele tempo todo sem ela. Meu verão com a minha rosada tinham sido o melhor, passávamos muito tempo juntos, o que nos uniu ainda mais e me fazendo perceber que ela era mais graciosa do que eu imaginava.

A levei para todos os lugares, fizemos programas de casais como: ir ao cinema, ao parque e algumas vezes optamos por passar as tardes no sofá de sua casa assentindo filmes melosos que ela colocava. Claro que eu não prestava atenção no filme, se eu tinha uma namorada ao meu lado, linda e cheirosa toda para mim. E acabava que nem eu e nem ela assistíamos os filmes e ficávamos aos amassos no sofá.

Nas primeiras semanas tudo estava novo para mim, era uma nova vida que eu estava tendo, um novo relacionamento muito mais leve do que eu tinha com a Ino. Mas conforme os dias iam passando, o meu desejo por Sakura só aumentava, o que me fazia ultrapassar algumas vezes a linha proibida. Sabia que Sakura era virgem, até por que, eu era seu primeiro namorado. Eu tinha que ter paciência e ir com cautela e não pressioná-la a transar comigo, pois eu sabia que as coisas eram novas para ela.

Mas mesmo eu tendo essa consciência, a minha situação estava ficando ruim, eu tenho minhas necessidades de homem. E saber que de agora em diante eu e ela passaríamos a morar juntos, aguçava meu desejo de fazê-la minha.

Eu me lembrava do dia em que eu e Sakura estávamos na sala de sua casa falando com seus pais, que ela iria morar no apartamento com dois caras. Lembro-me que o Sr. Haruno não havia gostado da ideia, e ele fazia questão de mostrar isso. Foi difícil, mas consegui convencê-lo que seria melhor de Sakura ficar comigo e Naruto no mesmo apartamento, do que sozinha com pessoas estranhas e numa cidade enorme como Tóquio. Mas eu tive o apoio da senhora Haruno que não se cansava me mostrar o quanto ela me adorava. Eu também gostava muito dela, acho que eu a via como uma figura maternal, já que perdi a minha mãe muito cedo, e de certa forma eu ainda sentia muita falta.

Mas isso era um dos meus menores problemas. Meu maior problema tinha nome e sobrenome, Fugaku Uchiha. Meu pai tinha se tornado uma pedra no meu sapato. Ele não havia gostado nada de meu relacionamento com a filha dos Haruno, e isso muitas vezes causava discórdia entre nós dois. E várias dessas brigas eu saía de casa, e vagava por aí sem rumo até esfriar a cabeça.

E uma de nossas brigas pelo mesmo motivo, a filha dos Yamanaka, me fez saí de casa antes do previsto e vim para Tóquio mais cedo. Eu nunca comentei com ninguém, mas eu me sentia fraco. Eu sentia os meus problemas de minha pré- adolescência voltar à tona, e algumas vezes isso me desesperava. Mas eu tentava não me abalar muito e sempre procurava a minha namorada para me distrair, e aos poucos aquele mal estar depressivo se esvaia.

Acho que Sakura nunca percebera quando eu estava começando com minhas crises depressivas, pois eu fazia de tudo para manter uma expressão calma e fingia que nada acontecia, mas por dentro eu estava uma pilha.

Itachi nesse tempo meu deu muita força e mandou eu me mandar, que ele seguraria as pontas. Ele desconfiava que eu não estava bem, mas ele só teve certeza, quando ele e Sakura me encontraram jogado num beco escuro da cidade. Eu não me lembrava daquele episódio, a única coisa que me lembro, era do meu décimo segundo copo de uísque e depois disso era uma grande nuvem de fumaça tampando minhas lembranças.

Uma semana depois daquele episódio, arrumei tudo e me mandei de lá com minhas coisas, só disse um adeus para meu pai que ficara confuso e furioso por eu ter escondido que eu iria para a Universidade de Tóquio sem ao menos o comunicar. O deixei falando sozinho e saí da casa entrando no meu carro e logo em seguida a Sakura entrou, e saímos de vez de Konoha.

Não sei como meu pai tinha ficado depois desse meu ato de rebeldia, mas pouco estava me lixando para ele. Agora eu estava em outra cidade, morando no apartamento de meu melhor amigo junto da garota que eu gosto.

Eu estava no meu quarto, terminando de arrumar minhas coisas. Olhei o relógio no celular que estava em cima da minha mesinha de cabeceira. 5hs e 47min. O tempo tinha voado comigo enfurnado aqui. Senti minha barriga roncar, e percebi que não tinha comido nada desde manhã e achei estranho Naruto não aparecer reclamando de fome. Aquele lá comia feito uma draga.

Saí de meu quarto e bati na porta de Sakura para depois abri-la. Encontrei minha namorada totalmente enrolada, pregando a cortina cor-de-rosa rendada no varal. Ela se esticava ao máximo em cima de um Puff com estampa florida, tentando colocar o varal com a cortina no gancho. O som das músicas que ela escutava soava pelo quarto e ela pareceu não ter me notado ali.

Tive o grande vislumbre se suas pernas que estava a mostras. Sakura estava vestida com um short jeans claro e uma blusa cor-de-rosa estampada e de manguinhas. Seus cabelos cor-de-rosa e curto estavam presos num rabo de cavalo deixando várias mechas atrás solta por sua nuca.

\- Porcaria de varal. - escutei seu resmungo.

Aproximei por trás dela sem emitir nenhum som, eu sentia o canto de minha boca se erguer para cima, vendo o quando a minha linda namorada zangada. Era raro vê-la com raiva, e isso me deixava... Sei lá... _Excitado._

\- Problemas com a cortina? - minha voz tinha saído mais rouca que o normal.

Sakura deu um pulo e antes dela virar seu rosto para mim, o Puff que ela estava sendo equilibrada em cima, fugiu para o lado o que a fez cair. Mas antes que ela fosse ao chão, consegui pegá-la em meus braços.

\- Cuidado. - eu disse em seu ouvido a fazendo me olhar assustada.

\- Sasuke? - ela estava um pouco ofegante, se desvencilhando de mim. - Você me assustou!

\- Desculpe, não foi minha intensão.

Sakura se abaixou para pegar o varal que ela tinha derrubado na hora da queda.

\- Eu não vi você entrar.

\- Você estava tão distraída travando uma batalha com a cortina, que nem percebeu eu entrando depois que bati na porta.

Ela me fitou, enquanto sua cara fazia uma careta.

\- Eu estou a vinte minutos tentando colocar esse varal no gancho, mas eu não estou conseguindo. - ela bufou. - Desisto!

\- Me dá isso aqui. - peguei o varal de sua mão e subi no Puff, colocando o varal no gancho sem um pingo de necessidade.

Desci do Puff e olhei para ela com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto ela revirava os olhos.

\- Viu? Nada com que um namorado _alto_ e bonito para resolver os seus problemas.

\- Sua alto estima elevada me doí a alma às vezes, sabia? - sua voz tinha saído sarcasticamente.

Onde ela estava aprendendo ser assim? Sakura estava se revelando uma caixinha de surpresa.

Ela se virou, ficando de costa para mim, terminando de dobrar umas roupas que estava em cima da cama. Aproximei-me dela e agarrei sua cintura por trás.

\- Está com fome? Pensei em pedir pizza. - falei com a voz baixa em seu ouvido, fazendo os pelos de sua nuca arrepiar. Gostei do efeito que eu fazia nela.

Passei meu nariz por aquela área sentindo seu cheiro doce, que sempre me deixava embriagado. Comecei a beijar seu pescoço, subindo pela sua lateral de seu maxilar. Minhas mãos apertaram sua barriga, e senti encostar ela sua cabeça em meu ombro.

\- Você não está me deixando pensar direito. - sua voz tinha saído como um miado, enquanto sua respiração estava acelerada.

Virei-a de frente para mim, me perdendo naquela imensidão verde que eram seus olhos.

\- E se essa for a minha intensão? - murmurei colando a minha testa na dela.

Senti suas mãos subirem pelo meu peito até parar em meu pescoço.

\- Isso seria um problema.

Capturei seus lábios num beijo urgente, mais uma vez eu sentia a necessidade de tê-la. Minhas mãos seguraram firme sua cintura, a trazendo mais para mim. Aos poucos meu corpo se movimentava para frente, fazendo Sakura dar passos para trás. Caímos juntos na cama, mas eu não parei, e voltei a beijá-la, ficando por cima dela.

Minhas mãos desciam, parando em sua cocha e a apertei. Sakura arfou, soltando um pequeno gemido, e isso me deixou excitado. Eu estava começando a me descontrolar, eu estava novamente atravessando linha proibida. Mas a Sakura não estava me ajudando também. Suas mãos passeavam por minhas costas, agarrando minha camisa.

Mas para o bem da minha sanidade, começaram a bater a porta do quarto, e nós nos separamos, totalmente ofegantes. Sakura me olhava e suas bochechas estavam levemente rosadas.

A voz de Naruto ecoou do lado de fora.

\- Sakura, o Sasuke está aí?

Bufei, e ouvi a risadinha de Sakura, enquanto ela me empurrava para o lado e se sentava na cama.

\- Está Naruto. - ela respondeu se pondo de pé. - Pode entrar.

Sentei-me na cama e vi o dobe abrir a porta e colocar a cabeça para dentro, dando uma olhada de 360º graus, parando em Sakura que estava pegando suas roupas e levando até o guarda-roupa. E olhou para mim.

\- Teme, não tem comida no armário e nem na geladeira. - ele entrou no quarto. - Estou com fome.

Revirei os olhos, sentindo uma vontade enorme de matar esse babaca.

\- Come as tintas da parede. -propus, ficando de pé.

Naruto bufou e se virou para Sakura que prendia um riso.

\- Está vendo Sakura, o ser humano que você tem como namorado? Esse é mais ruim que um capeta.

Aproximei-me dele e dei um tapa em sua cabeça.

\- AI! - ele me olhou terrivelmente zangado.

\- Pare de falar besteira, seu idiota.

\- Estou vendo que vocês se amam de mais. - disse Sakura parando em nossa frente. Ela fitou Naruto. - Sasuke estava pensando em pedi pizza.

\- Até que não é uma má ideia. - ele disse abrindo um sorriso.

Revirei os olhos.

\- Então vai lá pedir.

Ele nos fitou, enquanto apertava os olhos.

\- Tá. - ele se virou e antes de virar o corredor ele completou: - Juízo.

\- Babaca. - murmurei me virando para Sakura que me olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada. - O que foi?

\- Você às vezes é tão ignorante com o Naruto. Tadinho dele.

\- Fala sério Sakura, Naruto torra a minha paciência. - agarrei sua cintura mais uma vez, aproximando meu rosto do seu e a beijei novamente.

\- Ah há! Sabia que vocês iriam ficar de melação. - a voz de Naruto, nos fez se separar.

Olhei para aquele imbecil que estava no corredor de braços cruzados.

\- Vai fazer alguma coisa Naruto, que saco! - falei saindo do quarto de Sakura com ela atrás de mim.

\- Porra, vocês dois ficam só no grude eu aqui sozinho sem falar com ninguém. - ele bufou. - Isso não é justo.

\- Vai falar com a sua perola.

\- Ela não responde minhas mensagens.

\- Ela deve ter desistido e dado no pé, ao concluir que você é chato pra caralho. Ai - olhei para Sakura que tinha me dando um beliscão no braço.

\- Não fale assim. - ela fitou Naruto. - Desculpe Naruto, a Perola deve está ocupada.

Naruto suspirou e olhou para o chão.

\- Você deve ter razão.

Sakura sorriu caminhando até a sala e pegando o telefone e ligando para a pizzaria.

Eu fiquei a olhando que nem um panaca até Naruto me tirar de meus devaneios.

\- Sabia que a Sakura está sendo mais legal de conviver do que você?

Olhei para ele que tinha um sorriso debochado nos lábios enquanto olhava a minha namorada, sumir na cozinha.

\- Sabia que você está mais chato e carente do que o normal?

Ele me olhou, parecia um pouco sério.

\- É sério, nunca pesei que a Sakura fosse tão legal. Eu gosto bastante dela.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

\- É para eu ficar com ciúmes?

\- Claro que não. - ele disse rapidamente, me olhando. - Eu quis dizer que eu a considero como uma boa amiga, quase como uma irmã mais nova.

Senti minha boca se repuxar para cima.

\- A Sakura é especial.

\- Sim. E você teve a sorte grande de perceber isso a tempo.

Eu não respondi. Mas eu sabia que ele estava certo, que eu tive a sorte grande de tê-la ao meu lado. E em quero saber se caso isso fosse diferente.

 **Continua.**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que vocês me dizem?  
Sasuke está pegando fogo, para levar a Sakura para os finalmente kkkk  
Gente, agora é sério, eu estou pensando em fazer um capítulo especial com o pov de Naruto, onde seria seu encontro com a Perola. Lembrando que o capítulo é narrado por cada personagem. Vocês querem?  
Bom essa é a ultima atualização do ano e só voltarei em janeiro com muitas novidades e fanfic novas.  
Boas festas para todos vocês e nos vemos em breve.  
Bjs.  
。.: *:･'(*⌒―⌒*)))


	3. Novos Amigos

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Boa Leitura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3 – Novos Amigos.  
**

 **SAKURA**

Nunca pensei que morar numa casa com dois garotos fosse tão cansativo, e esgotante. Não que morar num quartinho de um alojamento que a faculdade disponibiliza para seus alunos fosse melhor. Mas Naruto e Sasuke na mesma casa era sinônimo de briga constante.

Os dois brigavam e discutiam por besteira. Era pelo último pedaço de pizza. Era pelo controle da televisão. Era pelo banheiro. E assim se vai. Essa semana que tinha se passado foi um verdadeiro caos, e na sexta passada eu fugi de casa, pois eu não estava aguentando a briga que eles estavam tendo pelo sofá de dois lugares.

Nunca pensei que Sasuke podia cair tão fácil na pilha de Naruto, ele se irritava por qualquer coisa e perdia a paciência com muita facilidade. Não estava entendendo qual era do Sasuke. Ele não era assim. E de uns tempos para cá Sasuke andava bem diferente do que o normal.

Essa semana tinha passado voando. Naruto estava meio deprimido, pois a sua doce Perola não havia respondido suas mensagens e nem dado sinal de vida, depois que nos mudamos para Tóquio. Ver Naruto triste e deprê pelos cantos me dava uma certa pena dele. Eu tentava confortá-lo, dizendo que poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa, para a garota não ter entrado em contato. Mas Sasuke nunca perdia a oportunidade para azucriná-lo e aí começava a briga toda.

Hoje era segunda-feira, o primeiro dia na faculdade. Eu estava ansiosa, e nem consegui dormir direito, e quando fui pegar no sono foi depois das duas da manhã. Eu acordei com o som de meu celular tocando aquela musiquinha chata, que depois eu iria trocar. Revirei-me na cama e tateei cegamente o criado mudo ao lado de minha cama até sentir o aparelho vibrando.

Atendi sem saber quer era, pois estava com tanto sono que não olhei o visor direito, mas logo a voz de minha mãe soou.

\- Mãe? - minha voz saíra rouca por causa do sono.

 _\- Sakura, minha filha, como você está?_

Sentei-me na cama, e olhei para a janela, vendo que o dia já estava claro. Esfreguei meus olhos, tentando tirar um pouco do meu sono.

\- Eu estou bem. Que horas são?

 _\- São seis e cinquenta e nove. Acho que está na hora de acordar, pois eu sei que hoje começa às aulas, e nunca é bom chegar atrasada no primeiro dia. Você está se alimentando direito? Não está saindo à noite e voltando tarde não, né? Você sabe que não faz bem para a saúde perder horas de sono. E o Sasuke? Ele está bem? Seu pai fica no meu ouvido me azucrinando com você morando com o seu namorado. O coitado ainda pensa que você é virgem. Você está se cuidando? Foi a algum ginecologista para ele passar pílula para tomar? Eu não quero ser avó ainda. E um filho agora só iria atrapalhar seu futuro, não que a vida de uma criança não seja importante, mas agora só iria atrapalhar. Mas caso você engravide, você pode contar comigo minha filha, pois eu vou até aí e cuido do meu netinho ou netinha para você e meu menino aí estudarem..._

Meu deus!

\- Mãe, mãe, para! - a interrompi me sentindo tonta com as sequências de perguntas que a minha mãe me metralhava. - Eu não estou dormindo com o Sasuke! - tratei logo de explicar enquanto sentia meu rosto esquentar.

Mal acabo de acordar e recebo uma enxurrada de perguntas e hipóteses para o meu futuro. Isso era demais para mim. Minha mãe às vezes viaja legal na maionese.

 _\- Ah, isso consta que ainda tem juízo._ \- ela deu uma risadinha. Passei minha mão no rosto, ainda bem que ninguém além de mim escutava aquelas asneiras. - _E por falar em Sasuke onde ele está? Sabe, eu adoro aquele menino._

\- Mãe, são quase sete da manhã, ele está dormindo, no _quarto_ dele. E a aula só começa as nove. E você sabe que eu não sou de sair para baladas, principalmente agora que às aulas vai começar.

 _\- Ah, desculpe filhinha, eu sinto tanta saudade de você._ \- sua voz ficou mais melancólica. - _Seu pai vai me deixar maluca. Por ele eu ligava em dez e dez minutos para saber se você está bem. Sabe, ele ainda não digeriu a ideia de você morando com seu namorado e o amigo dele. Seu pai é bem careta._

Eu podia imaginar os diversos discursos que Papai dava, esgotando a paciência de mamãe o dia inteiro. Papai az vezes irritava com o seu jeito super-protetor comigo, mas eu sabia que aquele era o seu jeito de demostrar o quanto que ele me ama.

\- Fala para o papai que eu estou muito bem, e que Sasuke é um verdadeiro cavalheiro, e que nada do que ele esteja pensando aconteceu.

 _\- Tudo bem, acho que no fundo ele sabe que você é uma menina ajuizada. Bom, vou desligar, pois ele acabou de chegar com o pão, e vou terminar de fazer o café dele._

Sorri.

\- Tchau mãe e em breve eu ligo de volta.

 _\- Eu vou ficar esperando._ \- senti sua voz risonha. - _E manda um beijo para o Sasuke por mim._

\- Eu mandarei sim.

Desliguei o telefone e me joguei na cama. Olhei para o teto, enquanto processava as perguntas de mamãe. Ri comigo mesmo enquanto balançava a cabeça para os lados.

Minha mãe era uma figura mesmo.

Olhei para a tela do celular e vi que era sete e cinco. Levantei-me da cama e calcei minhas pantufas vermelhas de joaninhas. Lembro-me do dia em que Sasuke me disse eu me via pela janela dançando e dublando minhas músicas favoritas, me deixando de cara no chão. Depois desse dia eu sempre ficava de butuca ligada para ver se ele não estava me vigiando. Nem morta eu queria passar por aquele constrangimento novamente.

Saí do quarto e entrei no banheiro, fiz minha higiene pessoal e saí de lá em seguida.

Naruto e Sasuke completamente estavam dormindo, e eu poderia estar dormindo também se minha mãe não tivesse me acordado.

Entrei na cozinha e resolvi fazer alguma coisa para o café e optei por fazer um bolo. Ainda era cedo e dava tempo de fazer e estar pronto quando os meninos acordarem. Era eu que fazia a comida aqui, já que nem Sasuke e nem Naruto sabiam ferver uma água. Humilhante para dois marmanjos não saberem se virar sozinhos. Se eu não fizesse comida, eles morriam de fome.

Peguei todos os ingredientes e comecei o preparo para o bolo. Algum tempo depois de o bolo já estar no forno, comecei a limpar a bagunça da cozinha quando senti braços me abraçarem por trás.

Não precisei me virar para saber quem era. Lavei minhas mãos na água quando senti os lábios de Sasuke beijar meu pescoço.

\- Oi amor, já acordou? - perguntei.

Virei-me de frente para ele, o vendo com a cara amaçada e os olhos semicerrados de sono. Ele estava muito fofo daquele jeito. Dei um selinho nele, e ele me abraçou mais forte e apoiou sua cabeça em meu ombro, num gesto manhoso.

\- Acordou cedo. - ele murmurou contra meu pescoço e sua respiração contra a minha pele fez o pelos do meu pescoço se arrepiarem.

Senti seu cheiro natural, me deixando levemente entorpecida. Como eu amava o cheiro dele, assim como eu o amava. Entrelacei meus dedos em volta de sua cintura, e meu rosto encostou-se em seu peito coberto pela camiseta branca, sentindo o vapor de sua pele quente e seu cheiro.

\- Acordei com o telefone tocando. - eu disse e ele se separou um pouco de mim, olhando em meus olhos.

Seu rosto se aproximou do meu, e senti as borboletas em meu estômago voarem. Ele me beijou, Tênue e lentamente. Sua língua dançando o mesmo ritmo da minha, me deixando entorpecida. Ele agarrou mais minha cintura contra o seu corpo, e gemi baixinho quando senti sua mão adentrar a minha blusa do baby-doll, subindo minhas costas.

Separamo-nos por falta de ar, mas Sasuke trilhava beijos pela minha mandíbula e queixo. Aquilo era muito bom.

\- Quem era ao telefone? - ele perguntou em meio aos beijos.

\- Minha mãe. - falei baixinho, de olhos fechados, sentido as sensações gostosas que ele me proporcionava. - Ela te mandou um beijo.

\- Hm... - ele resmungou, voltando a me beijar. - Que cheiro é esse?

Subi minhas mãos por seu peito e entrelacei-as em seu pescoço, percebendo que ele estava um pouco mais desperto.

\- É bolo, acho que já deve está bom. - dei outro selinho nele e sorri. - Acho que já está na hora de nos arrumarmos. As aulas começam as nove, caso tenha esquecido.

Vi o canto se sua boca elevar um pouco para cima, num pequeno sorriso.

\- Não esqueci. - ele cheirou meu pescoço.

O afastei de mim e o vi fazendo uma careta em desgosto. Fui até o fogão e o desliguei, abrindo logo em seguida o forno, sentindo os jatos de ar quente. Peguei um pano e que estava em cima da pia e tirei o bolo de dentro do forno.

\- Quer uma ajuda? - Sasuke perguntou.

\- Não.

\- O cheiro está bom. - o sentir ao meu lado.

Olhei para ele e sorri.

\- É bolo de baunilha, seu favorito.

\- Você me mima demais. - ele me abraçou por trás novamente, beijando meu ombro.

\- Eu gosto de te mimar. - coloquei minhas mãos em cima das suas e o afastei de mim, e me virei para ele.

\- Vou ao banheiro...

A fase de Sasuke havia sido interrompida quando o som da porta que deveria ser do banheiro bateu. Sasuke franziu o cenho e caminhou em passos rápidos até o corredor onde ficava o banheiro.

Fechei meus olhos, enquanto esperava a discursão em três, dois, um...

\- Dobe seu filho da mãe, eu ia entrar no banheiro agora! - Sasuke socava a porta.

\- Por que não entrou antes? - Naruto questionou com a voz abafada pelo cômodo.

\- Por que você entrou na minha frente, seu imbecil!

Suspirei pesadamente, enquanto sentia a voz de Sasuke ecoar em minha cabeça. E o dia só estava começando.

[...]

Chegamos ao campus, faltando quinze minutos para as nove. O lugar era enorme, com vários blocos de dez andar, localizado em pontos estratégicos a trinta metros longes um do outro, formando um losango.

Nós tínhamos vindo aqui na quarta-feira da semana passada, para conhecer a localização e qual prédio ficava nossos cursos que nós iriamos fazer. Os cursos de engenharia e economia ficavam no mesmo prédio, pois eram os cursos que Naruto e Sasuke iriam prestar. O meu, que era medicina, ficava em outro prédio, bem longe dos deles.

Sasuke estacionou seu carro numa vaga, um pouco longe da saída, e Naruto, Sasuke e eu saímos em seguida.

Despedi-me de meu namorado, e fui para a área onde ficava o prédio de medicina. O lugar era realmente enorme, e aumentei mais os passos, pois a hora passava rápido, e eu não queria chegar atrasada na sala. Olhei a folha branca em minhas mãos, vendo os horários e as aulas que eu iria ter enquanto entrava no prédio.

Depois de muito andar e esbarrar nas pessoas que passavam, encontrei a minha sala de minha primeira aula. A sala estava um pouco cheia e isso me causou um pequeno frio na barriga. Sentei-me atrás de um garoto de cabelos vermelhos. Não vi seu rosto, mas eu percebi que ele estava distraído, olhando alguma coisa em seu celular.

Eu tinha chegado na hora certa, ainda faltava cinco minutos para a aula começar, e o professor ainda não havia chegado. Meu celular tocou um som de mensagem. O tirei de dentro da mochila e vi que era uma mensagem de Sasuke.

Encontrou sua sala?

Digitei de volta.

Sim. E vc?

Não demorou nem dois segundos para responder.

Também. Estou com saudades.

Ri com sua confissão carente. Percebi que de uns tempos para cá que Sasuke estava mais colado a mim. Não que eu estou achando ruim isso, pois estou amando, mas era estranho. No começo do namoro ele não era assim, ele estava mais feliz mais despojado. Agora ele parecia triste e quieto demais.

Também estou com saudades. Te amo.

Minha atenção foi desviada com um barulho de passos e moletas que se aproximava.

Era uma garota de cabelos pretos amarrados num rabo de cavalo que estava vindo em minha direção. Sua perna direita estava com uma bota ortopédica azul, sua mão esquerda estava com arranhões e um curativo em sua sobrancelha direita. Seus olhos eram de um cinza perolado, e ela estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade para andar.

Percebi que ninguém se levantou de deus lugares para ajudá-la. E achei aquilo um absurdo.

Ela parou na mesa ao lado da minha, na outra fileira, e desajeitadamente ela tentou tirar sua mochila que estava em seu ombro, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava as moletas.

Levantei-me para ajudá-la e percebi que o garoto ruivo fez a mesma coisa. Peguei sua mochila e a coloquei na mesa, e o garoto ruivo a ajudou com suas moletas, as segurando com uma mão e com a outra a ajudando a se sentar.

\- Nossa! Muito obrigada. - agradeceu a garota de cabelos pretos, sorrindo levemente um pouco tímida.

\- De nada. - respondi sorrindo amigável sentando-me na minha cadeira, ficando com o meu corpo de frente para ela.

\- Você sofreu acidente? - perguntou o garoto ruivo ajeitando as moletas no chão ao lado de sua mesa dela

\- Sim. - ela balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo. - Eu fui atropelada na semana retrasada.

\- Caramba. Você esta bem? - perguntei, mostrando um pouco de preocupação.

Ela olhou para mim, e sorriu.

\- Agora sim. Só estou sentindo um pouco de dor, mas nada preocupante.

\- Você teve sorte, que foi sua perna e alguns arranhões e não a vida. Estou certo? - disse o garoto ruivo, sentando em sua cadeira, na minha frente e depois olhou para mim, com seus olhos castanhos. Ele era bem bonito.

Desviei meus olhar dos dele para a garota morena que começou a falar:

\- Sim, eu só quebrei a perna e alguns arranhões pelos braços e uma costela trincada. Mas o importante foi que eu saí com vida.

Assenti com a cabeça.

\- Sou Sasori. - disse o garoto ruivo fazendo nós duas o fitar. Ele mantinha um sorriso gentil e estendeu sua mão para a garota morena que apertou.

\- Hinata.

Ele estendeu sua mão para mim logo em seguida e eu e apertei.

\- Sou Sakura.

\- Acho que hoje é meu dia de sorte. - ele disse aleatoriamente olhando para nós duas.

\- Por quê? - perguntei curiosa, o fazendo olhar para mim e sorrir ainda mais.

\- Por que no meu primeiro dia, já fiz amizade com duas gatas, com todo respeito.

Sorri, com seu jeito espontâneo e divertido. A garota ao meu lado também sorriu. Ela parecia um pouco tímida, era parecida comigo. O garoto a minha frente também era legal, pelo o que parecia. E pela primeira vez, eu estava sendo aceita como eu sou, tirando o Sasuke e Naruto.

E eu sentia que Sasori e Hinata poderiam ser ótimos amigos.

Continua.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que acharam do capítulo?

Gente o pov do Naruto vai demorar um pouquinho, só uns três ou dois capítulos, pois eu dei uma mudada no rumo da história.  
Espero seus comentários e favoritos.  
Ah e queria dizer que estou com fanfic nova,ela é sasusaku, Lua de Sangue.

Bom nós nos vemos em breve.  
Bjs.


End file.
